A Babysitting Job
by Foxy Kurama
Summary: Kurama Babysits Yusuke's kid Aieka, Hiei helps. Sequels 'After the Storm'


A Babysitting Job

Kurama sprawled out on his bed, laying on his stomach, a good book in his hands. Putting a pillow under his arms he settled down for an hour of reading. As the hour ticked past, Kurama didn't notice the window open gently, and a youkai dressed in black, enter his room. Immersed in a story of a swordsman from feudal Japan, he was rudely awoken when Hiei jumped on him.

"Hiei!" Kurama said, closing his book and pushing his friend and love off of him. Hiei just frowned and sat up on the bed.

"What's wrong Fox?" Kurama sighed, and looked into the innocent face of his koibito.

"Sorry Hiei, you surprised me is all."

Hiei looked down at his hands in his lap, "Sorry," he muttered and Kurama smiled. Setting his book on the table, he walked back to the bed and kneeled behind Hiei, putting his hands around his neck. Hiei leaned back and looked up at his fox, staring into the eminent green eyes that seemed to stand out. Kurama backed up and slowly lowered Hiei down onto the bed, laying right next to him. Hiei smiled and kissed Kurama, licking his lips and wrapping an arm around Kurama's neck. Kurama opened his mouth to let Hiei slide his toung into his mouth. As Kurama ran his tounge over the roof of Hiei's mouth, the phone rang. Kurama pulled away, sighing as he quickly ran down the stairs to catch the phone before it stopped ringing. Hiei scowled and stood up, pacing a little, waiting for Kurama to return. He picked up the book Kurama was reading and flipped through the pages, while on the first floor, Kurama was talking to Yusuke.

"So will you do it?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course," Kurama answered. "It's no problem, it's only for a weekend, and you two need the time off."

"Thank you, Kurama. I'll tell Keiko right away, and we'll drop her off in about a half an hour."

"Ok, that's fine. Give Keiko my best wishes."

"You bet. See you in a half an hour."

"Bye, Yusuke." They both hung up and Kurama climbed the stairs to tell Hiei the news. When he opened the door, Hiei was looking through his book. "Having fun, Hiei?"

Hiei jumped and put the book down, "You scared me Fox."

Kurama laughed, "Payback for earlier. Guess what?"

Hiei thought for a moment, the replied, "What?"

"We get to babysit." Hiei just stood there.

"Who?" He finnally asked.

"Aieka," Hiei just stood there, perplexed, "Yusuke and Keiko's daughter."

Hiei's faced turned from confused, to astonished and he asked, "Yusuke and Keiko have a daughter?" Kurama sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Yes, they have a daughter. She's almost three already." Hiei shruged and sat down next to Kurama who layed down, hands behind his head.

"So, when is the kid gonna be here?"

"A half an hour."

Hiei smirked, "Good then, we still have time." He leaned over Kurama and quickly kissed him on the lips before running out the door into the hall. Kurama smiled wryly and chased after his little fire youkai. When Hiei easily outran him, Kurama was left to search the house for the demon's hiding place. Kurama crept around a corner and Hiei jumped on top of him, knocking him to the floor. Kurama laughed and Hiei kissed him, just to be interrupted by the doorbell.

"Get off me," Kurama said, as he got up to answer the door. As expected it was Yusuke, his daughter perched on his hip. "Hi Aieka," Kurama said, smiling and taking the girl from her fathers arms.

Yusuke bowed slightly and handing Kurama a bag of Aieka's things, said, "We'll be back in a few days. Thanks again, Kurama."

Kurama nodded, "See you then." He turned to see Hiei leaning against the wall. Kurama smiled at Hiei then turned to Aieka. "What would you like to do first?" he asked her putting the bag in a corner.

"I wanna play!" she shouted, throwing her hands up into the air. Kurama laughed and gave her a hug.

"What game would you like to play?" Aieka rested her chin in her hands, a look of deep concentration on her face.

She thought for awhile and then looked up at Kurama, "I dunno, help me think."

Kurama smiled, "How about hide and seek?" Aieka's expression turned to excited and she nodded happily.

"Yea! Is that guy gonna play with us too?" She pointed at Hiei.

"Hn," Hiei said, straitening and walking away, "I dont play children's games."

Kurama sighed and walked over to Hiei, "Come on Hiei, it will be fun." Hiei looked up at Krama then at the little girl in his arms. "Please," Kurama said, giving Hiei a sad face. Aieka mimicked Kurama and gave Hiei the saddest look she could possibly think up; sticking out her bottom lip and furrowing her brow, half-closing her eyes and making her face look like a sad puppy. Hiei glanced at Aieka then back at Kurama. "Please," Kurama said again, and Hiei cracked.

"Fine!" Hiei said, crossing his arms, "but only one game." Aieka cheered and Kurama smiled. Aieka decided that Kurama was to be the first 'finder' as she called it.

She made him crouch in the corner and count untell she yelled from her hiding place, "You can stop countin' now!" Kurama got up and started searching the house, looking behind doors and under chairs. He soon found Hiei, sitting cross-legged in a corner behind the couch. Hiei got up when Kurama spotted him, and they both searched the house for Aieka. Soon Kurama grew tired of hunting and Hiei wasn't really helping in the first place, so he called out for Aieka.

"Aieka, we give up!" Kurama called, ploping down on the couch after searching the whole house twice. There wasn't an answer. "Aieka, you can come out now, we give up!" he called again. Still no answer. Where could she be? "Aieka!" Kurama called once more, still with no result. He got up from the couch, leaving Hiei, to search the house one last time. He looked under the couched again, and under his bed and in closets. Kurama crept down the stairs and beconed Hiei to follow him up the stairs. Hiei, curious, followed his fox up to his bedroom. The closet door was open and kurama knelt in front of it, moving some clothes out of the way to reveal a sleeping Aieka, laying on top of a pile of sheets and blankets. Kurama looked back, smiling, at a blank-faced Hiei, then picked up the small girl and walking over to his bed and turning down the blankets before laying her on the bed and covering her up. Kurama smiled at Hiei and whispered, "Isn't she sweet?" Hiei just 'hn'ed and turned to walk out of the room. Kurama followed soon after and walked into the kitchen. He brought a chicken ot of the fridge and started to prepare dinner. Kurama put the chicken in the oven and put green beans in the microwave and then set out three plates. He continued setting the table as the chicken cooked, and when the greenbeans were done, he set them on the table. Soon Hiei smelled the cooking chicken and poked his head into the kitchen. Kurama spotted Hiei and beckoned for him to come in. Hiei ran to the table and sat in the chair closest to the oven.

Kurama checked the chicken and then turned to Hiei, "Hiei, why don't you go wake up Aieka. Dinner's almost ready and im sure she doesn't want to miss it." Hiei glared at Kurama but then went upstairs to get the little girl. When the chicken was done Kurama took it out of the oven, set it on the table, and started to cut it up. Hiei appeared with the sleeping child held around the middle by one of his arms. Kurama scolded Hiei and took Aieka from him, rocking her gently to wake her. When Aieka opened her eyes Kurama smiled at her and asked if she wanted to eat and she nodded. Kurama set her down at the table and Hiei sat inbetween her and Kurama. While they ate, Kurama made an announcement. "After dinner, how about I take you two to see some fireworks?" Aieka cheered and Hiei 'hn'ed. "I'll take that as a yes," Kurama said, laughing a little. Once they were finished eating Kurama cleaned up while Hiei was stuck watching Aieka in the living room. When everything was orderly again, Kurama got Aieka a sweatter from the bag Yusuke had given him, and helped her put it on. Hiei stood and watched at Kurama got his coat and opened the front door. They walked out to Kurama's car and got in, and Kurama drove to a park where they held a fireworks display every weekend in June and July. After waiting awhile, cross-leged in the grass, the fireworks began. Aieka cheered when the colorful sparks lit up the sky, and for awhile, Hiei was fine too. Aieka sit on Kurama's lap and hiei sat sext to them, they watched as bigger and bigger fireworks were set off, but soon the sound was too loud for Hiei. Hiei jumped when a particularly big firework sounded a bang. He clung to Kurama's arm witch was holding an excited Aieka. Kurama looked at Hiei, noticing how scared he was. He frowned, pulling his arm out of Hiei's grasp and pulled his fire youkai into a one armed hug. Kurama didn't notice Hiei glare at the small girl sitting in his lap. When the grand finally came, Hiei hid his face in Kurama's chest, and afterwards, Aieka was cheering for more. Kurama got up and headed back to his car, while Hiei trailed behind. When they got back to Kurama's house Hiei decided he would go back to his tree, and Kurama declared bedtime. Aieka whined, but Kurama said she could sleep with him, so she sighed and agreed. Hiei left, surprisingly through the door, and Kurama grabed the bad of Aieka's clothes and headed upstairs, still holding the girl. When they got to Kurama's room, Kurama set Aieka down and unpacked her bag some, till he came accross her nightgown. Aieka insisted she dress herself, so Kurama handed over the nightgown, while getting his pajama's from his drawer. When they were both changed, Kurama climbed in bed, but Aieka wasn't ready to sleep. She brought Kurama a book from her bag and demanded he read it to her. After reading the book five times, Kurama noticed Aieka was finally asleep, and he set the book on his bedside table to snuggle up to the girl.

Hiei came up to the window and was about to knock when he noticed Kurama snuggled up to Yusuke's daughter. He growled to himself and turned to sit on a branch till Kurama awoke. Hiei pouted, Kurama would hold him like thet when he slept over. It was him that Kurama would make dinner for, and let him have sweet snow afterward. Why was this child staying there anyways. Kurama was his. Hiei changed his mind and jumped from the treebranch to run back to his tree in the clearing.

Kurama woke up the next morning to Aieka shaking him. He rubed his eyes and say up on his arm looking the little girl in the face.

"Breakfast time!" She said, smiling sweetly. Kurama smiled and sat up all the way, stretching a little.

"Ok then," Kurama said, pulling back the blankets and stepping onto the floor. "What would you like to eat?"

"Can we have eggs? My mommy makes me eggs in the morning, 'cept sometimes she makes pancakes."

"Eggs it is," Kurama said smiling, as he lifted the little girl out of bed and set her on the floor. She ran to the staircase and Kurama followed, but when she reached the stairs, she turned around and climbed down backwards, hands grabbing the previous stair. Kurama laughed a little, then picked her up and carried her down the stairs, setting her down at the bottom. He walked into the kitchen and got out the eggs and a pan, than asked Aieka, "What kind of eggs do you want?" She thought for a minute then frowned.

"I dunno the kind my mommy makes."

"Well," said Kurama, sitting in a chair and helping Aieka into another, "Are they scrambled with cheese, or are they fried in the pan?"

Aieka thought for a minute then said, "They're in the pan. They get yellow in the middle and white around the yellow."

Kurama smiled and nodded, "Sunny side up." He got up from the chair and picked up the egg carton. "How many eggs do you want?"

"Mommy only makes me one, and she says I have to eat it all, but she makes me toast too." Kurama smiled and put three eggs in the pan, than opened the bread and put two pieces in the toaster.

"Do you like butter or jelly on your toast?"

"Um, yea, butter." Kurama got out the butter and when the toast was done, he spread butter on them both. Soon the eggs were dne and Kurama put two on his plate and one on Aieka's. He cut the toast in half and gave one piece to Aieka, sitting in the chair next to her. They ate breakfast pretty much silently, then after the dished were cleaned, Aieka decided they would play another game of hide and seek.

"No more falling asleep," Kurama teased, as he turned to face the corner. Aieka smiled sheepishly then ran off to hide. When Aieka yelled for him, Kurama stood up and looked around. "Where could she be..." Kurama thought to himself, walking toward the kitchen. Suddenly, Botan appeared in front of him. Kurama jumped and stumbled backward. "Botan! Dont do that!"

"Sorry," She said,making her oar dissapean and hopping to the ground. "Koenma needs you to go on a short mission."

"I'm babysitting at the moment, can I do it in a day or so?"

"No, it's urgent."

"Can't he have someone else do it?"

"No Kurama, it must be you." Kurama heaved a heavy sigh.

"Aieka!" he yelled, "You have to come out, the game's over." He soon heard Aieka's tiny footsteps run through the hall from the livingroom.

"Why is it over?" she asked, frowning.

Kurama kneeled next to her, "I have to go somewhere, I'm going to have Hiei look after you while I'm gone."

"Is Hiei the guy we played with before?" she asked, a sad tone in her voice.

"Yes, and im sure he cant resist acute face like yours." Kurama smiled then stood up to face Botan. "Botan, could you go get Hiei for me? I need him to take over while im gone." Botan nodded, got out her oar and dissapeared. Aieka looked shocked.

"Hey," she said, blinking and staring at the spot Botan had been, "how'd she do that?"

Kurama laughed a little, but didn't bother to explain. After a few minutes, Botan reappeared, Hiei by her side.

"You need me Kurama?" he asked, wuickly getting to the point.

"Yes. Can you watch Aieka while I'm gone? I'll try not to be long." Hiei growled, but Kurama didn't notice.

"Fine, but come back soon," Hiei warned.

Kurama smiled, "Thank you Hiei." He turned to Botan and gave a slight nod and then the two of them dissapeared.

"How'd they do that?" Aieka exclaimed, still baffled by the magic trick.

"Long story," Hiei grumbled as he headed toward the living room. Aieka bounded after Hiei and jumped on the couch.

"Will you read me a booooook?" she asked, between bounces.

Hiei growled, "No," he said plainly. Aieka started to whine.

"B-but, mister Hiei, you gotta read to me!" Hiei growled again, and refused. Aieka burst into tears. "I-it's not faaaaaair! Someones gotta reaaaaaaad to meeeeeeee." she wailed, tears streaming down her round cheeks, and dripping off her little chin. Hiei covered his ears and glared at the kid.

"Fine!" he shouted, "I'll read to you." Aieka's tears stopped instantlt and she ran to the stairs. She slowly climbed up the stairs on all fours, and hiei just sat back to watch. After Aieka got up the stairs, she ran ro Kurama's bedroom and took all the books from her bag. She then ran back to the stairs, stopping to pick up dropped books on the way, and started her slow desent to the first floor. Hiei sat on the couch with his arms crossed, waiting for Aieka to come back. When Aieka ran up, Hiei was looking the other way, and she dumped all her books on him. Hiei growled, and jumped a little, when the books were piled in his lap.

"Read to me!" Aieka shouted, squinting her eyes shut with pleasure. She picked up a book and put it in Hiei's hand. "This one first," she said as she climbed up on the cough next to Hiei. Hiei scowled at her, but opened the cover to the first page and started to read. Soon Aieka grew frustrated with Hiei's slow reading and tok the book from him. "My turn," she said, opening the book the the third page. "There once was a doggie who loved his boy," she said, pointing to a picture of a dog and a boy.

"That's not what it says," Hiei interrupted.

"Yes it is, now be quiet so I can finish the story!" she practically yelled at him. She turned the page to page seven. "And the doggie and the boy played all day." She turned more pages. "And Aieka and mister Hiei liked to play with the doggie and the boy too."

Hiei interrupted again, "How am I in the story!"

"You just are, now be quiet!" Hiei glared at the book as Aieka turned more pages and continued, "And then the doggie and the boy had to go home, so Aieka and mister Hiei were left all alone. The end."

"That's a stupid ending," Hiei muttered, pushing the rest of the books of his lap. Tears formed in Aieka's eyes again, but Hiei saw it comming. "No crying!" he yelled, covering her mouth. She glared at him, but didn't make a sound, so Hiei removed his hand. "Good," he concluded, getting up from the couch and freeing his feet from the mound of books. Aieka pouted and put the book in the pile on the floor.

"Mister Hiei," she started, the cutest sad face looking up at him, "Can we play a game?"

Hiei glared at her cute face, "No games." She started whining and tears welled up in her eyes. Hiei growled, and knew he would regret it, but finally agreed.

Aieka cheered, "Can we play tag?"

"Sure," Hiei smirked. "Apparently," he thought to himself, "she doesn't know how fast I am."

Aieka ran up to Hiei and tagged him, "You're it!" She shouted, and then ran off in the direction of the kitchen. Hiei ran, and caught up with her easily and tapped her on the shoulder. "Your it," he said in her ear. Aieka sat on the ground, and started sobbing. "Now whats wrong?" Hiei yelled, glaring at the crying child.

"I- I loosed!" she sobbed, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Lost," Hiei growled back. Aieka continued crying. "Shut up! we'll play again." Aieka dried her tears and stood up.

"Really?"

"Yes," Hiei growled, knowing he would regret every word.

Aieka smiled then tagged Hiei again, "Your it," she said happily, then ran off. Hiei decided not to chase her this time and walked over to the couch and sat down. Soon he heard Aieka's little footsteps running toward him.

"Hey!" she shouted at him, "you gotta chase me!" Hiei glared at her, but got up and ran, as slow as he could after her. They spent a half an hour, running around the house, till Aieka needed to stop and rest. hiei scowled and leaned against the wall.

"Mister Hiei, will you take me to the park?" Hiei growled, but he learned his lesson.

"Sure," he said, not wanting the girl to cry. Aieka smiled and ran to the stairs to get her sweatter. Hiei waited, and after awhile, Aieka came back with her clothes and sweatter on and ran to the door.

"Come on mister Hiei," she said, pulling on his arm. Hiei let her drag him outside, then lead her down the street to the park. When they got to the park, Aieka ran to the swings and insisted Hiei push her. The two spent the rest of the day there, playing tag or swinging, and when Aieka got humgry, they ate apples from a tree at the edge of the park. Around dinner time, Aieka was tired of the park, and they walked back to Kurama's house to eat dinner. Hiei searched through the fridge and pantry and brought out the simplest thing he could find; chips. He opened the bag and handed them to Aieka. Lucky for Hiei, Aieka wasn't picky and chips were her favorite snack. Hiei went to sit on the couch while Aieka ate the bag of chips. Aieka followed Hiei into the living room, dragging the bad of chips behind her. She sat down next to Hiei and stared at him.

"What are you looking at?" Hiei growled at her.

Aieka just smiled, "Mister Hiei, can we watch a movie?"

Hiei growled but asked, "What movie?" Aieka looked at Hiei with a big smile, then ran to the stairs to get her favorite movie. When she came back, she held the movie Bambi in her hands. Hiei looked at the movie, then held out his hand for it. Aieka handed him the movoe and Hiei took it out of the case, mimicing what he saw Kurama do, many times. After getting frustrated with the buttons, he finally got it to work, and sat next to Aieka on the couch. They watched the movie, Hiei stirring restlessly throughout it. After the movie, Aieka yawned and Hiei smirked.

"Time for bed," Hiei said, walking toward the srairs. Aieka whined, but Hiei wouldn't give in and Aieka finally agreed. They went upstairs but Aieka refused to put on her pajama's so Hiei said she could just sleep in her clothes.

"Pick me up," Aieka whined. Hiei growled but picked up the small child. "Rock me like my mommy does," she told Hiei, who reluctantly obeyed. He rocked Aieka gently back and forth in his arms, and before he knew it, the girl was asleep. Hiei sighed and set Aieka down on the bed and lay down next to her. Hiei started to fall asleep when he noticed Aieka snuggle up to him. He smiled and put his arm around the sleeping child.

Kurama appeared outside his house, Botan at his side. "Thank you Kurama," Botan said, getting ready to leave.

"Your welcome," Kurama replied, waking up to his front door. When Kurama looked in the livingroom, he saw the bag of chips that was left on the couch, and the pile of books on the floor. He laughed a little and picked them up, putting the chips away and bringing the books up the stairs with him. When he opened the door to his room the first thing he saw was Hiei and Aieka, snuggled up on his bed. Kurama smiled and poot the books back in Aieka's bag. Then he went to his drawer and changed into his pajamas laying down next to Hiei. The three of them slept late and Kurama woke to the doorbell. He yawned and went downstairs to answer it. It was Yusuke.

"Uh, sorry," Yusuke apologised when he saw Kurama still in his pajamas, "Did I come a little early?" Kurama smiled and laughed a little at himself.

"No, it's my fault. We slept late after a long night. Aieka's still asleep, do you want me to wake her?"

"No," Yusuke said smiling, "If you can bring her down without waking her tha'd be fine. though if she does wake up that's ok." Kurama nodded and ran up the stairs, first he brought down Aieka's bag and then went back for the girl. Yusuke took his sleeping from Kurama's arms and thanked him once more. Kurama nodded and said it was no problem, then went back upstairs to finish his nap. When Kurama opened the door to his room, Hiei was sitting up in the bed, staring at Kurama.

"What happened to the girl?" he asked, and Kurama smiled.

"Yusuke came to pick her up just now." Hiei sighed and lay back down.

"So she's not comming back?" he said, sounding a little too hopeful.

"You didn't like her?" Kurama asked, sitting next to Hiei on the bed.

Hiei frowned, "She was ok," he said, "But she took up all your time." Kurama laughed as he realized what hiei was trying to say.

"No one will ever replace you Hiei," Kurama said as he wrapped his arms around his love. Hiei smiled and just 'hn'ed.


End file.
